Music of the Night
by Chiceyes06
Summary: Ana Steele is a college student by day and a club singer and ballroom instructor by night. One night while working she meets a handsome billionaire who turns her world upside down. Christian Grey is Seattle's richest Bachelor and seductive Dom, his world consists of takeovers, mergers and acquisitions. There's more to this and this summary is not good.
1. Chapter 1

Music of the Night

Ana Steele is a college student by day and a club singer and ballroom instructor by night. One night while working she meets a handsome billionaire who turns her world upside down. Christian Grey is Seattle's richest Bachelor and seductive Dom, his world consists of takeovers, mergers and acquisitions, with a snap of his fingers he can obtain anything. Until he meets a young brunette lounge singer with a sultry voice. Will he able to possess such a girl? It is Love or Disaster for the two?

This my first FanFaction I hope you all enjoy it.

(Disclaimer)I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey all right belong to the most Talented E L James.

Fifty's Lounge and Club

Ana POV

Chapter one

5 pm Thursday night and I am getting ready for my shift I always where a sleeveless sequin dress in dark colors and so I decided to wear the sleek black sequin gown with high slit that reaches to the upper part of my thigh and black elbow length satin gloves, my long hair is always pulled back to the right side of my face with a comb holding my hair in place and I always have a single fresh gardenia in my hair just to give me that old Hollywood Glam look and my makeup is simple; black mascara, black eyeliner in my waterline of the eyes, soft pink blush and ruby red lipstick. I always like to entertain people this way for I just get up sing and take requests for 3 1/2 hours, then watch people dance for an hour or two, go home sleep. I go to college full time from 8 am to 1 pm Monday through Friday and it's my senior year and I hope to go into publishing or write children's books about the arts such as music, theater acting and dancing and teach kids to express themselves in the arts. I also have two jobs teaching ballroom and swing dancing to young children, teens and young adults on Monday and Wednesday nights from 7 pm to 10 pm and I sing at Fifty's Lounge and Club on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights from 6 pm to 9:30 pm then the lounge is converted to a busy dance club. Friday nights are my favorite because we bring a swing band that play swing and I can dance the night away since I have no school on Saturdays. Tonight is going to be a full house because it's since finals finish this week and I have no classes tomorrow so a lot of my classmates and students will be here and it's also Elliot Grey's Birthday. Elliot is my best friend Kate's boyfriend, he and Kate met at a frat party last winter and they have been inseparable ever since. Elliot is a sweet natured guy always has a smile on his face when he and Kate come to Fifty's to hear me sing and then party it up on the dance floor after. He is bringing his family and his friends for a bash at the club; he always liked my voice and wanted all his friends and family hear me sing. Kate gave me some songs to sing for Elliot tonight and I humbly accepted for Elliot, Kate is no nonsense when it comes to Elliot she would do anything for her man. As I start putting the finishing touches on myself; my boss Nicky knocks on my door and comes in.

"Hey Ana, are you ready for tonight?" He asks me. Nicky Santimarino is a 5'10 Italian-American who resembles Mike from the Jersey Shore with his bulkiness of his muscles, his spiky overly gelled hair, his bronzed skin and the gold necklace and bracelets he always wears. He started this club 18 years ago from the ground up and had an Alou of local artists come to his club to entertain all walks of life that live in this city. I am very grateful for Nicky he gave me that chance to hear me sing when other night clubs turned me down. He has been like a second dad to me next to my dad Ray, Nicky has always had the best interest for me, and he always pushed hard with assignments from school and my teaching ballroom and swing at his sisters' dance studio. Ray likes Nicky too just because Nicky keeps me focused on my dreams and goals since Ray lives far away. Ray and Nicky talk every week about fishing, sports, cars and me, I sometimes think that they were brothers separated from birth, but then I realize that they care about me and want me to have the best.

"Yes I am Nicky, not nervous at all!" I say smiling at him

"Good we are full capacity tonight, so do me proud like you always do Ana" he smiles back and winks at me as he leaves me to finish off what I was doing.

"Ok Ana, it's like any other night" I say to me and take a deep breathe and let it go "It's Showtime!" and I head off to the stage and waiting for Nicky to introduce me the crowd. As I wait behind the curtain by the stage I peek out and spot Kate and Elliot together giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Kate is looking beautiful in her Baby blue tank and dark skinny jeans with black boots and Elliot in a Black dress shirt with grey jeans and black dress shoes, they're sitting in the first row center table, basically I will looking straight at them all night and their table at me. There are7 people sitting with Kate and Elliot, there's Ethan Kate's brother wearing a red checkered shirt and light jeans, an older couple probably in their mid forties, the woman wearing a royal blue silk dress with black pumps and the man wearing a suit pants with a sky blue dress shirt no tie and black dress shoes they're holding hands talking to everyone around them, a younger woman who looks to be my age and dressed in pink flowing tank and white skinny jeans and hot pink stilettos, wow there is no way I can wear those, and then I look at the last person at their table and I gasp this is no man this is an Adonis; he was wearing a grey suit with a white dress with two buttons opened at the collar and expensive dress shoes, his hair is a coppery color, a chiseled jaw, a body of a god, he looks handsome but I can't see what the color of his eyes are because he is looking at his blackberry; it seems he doesn't want to be here. Great this douche lord better not put me in a bad mood because he is in one! I look away and count to 10 and focus what I am going to sing tonight. Then I hear Nicky's deep voice,

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to Fifty's Lounge and Club" a round of applause starts, then quiets down

"We at Fifty's would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to hear angel sing her way into your hearts, please refrain using flash photography, so without further ado please help me welcome our star Miss Anastasia Steele! The applause starts again with some whistles, the music starts playing as I make my entrance to the stage and microphone and start singing "Sway"…

GEH at 5 pm

Christian's POV

Chapter Two

"Damn it Elliot why can't you just have something nice and quiet at mom's house with the family only why does it have to be a big bash with the family Kate and Ethan and your loser friends?" I ask Elliot annoyed

"Cuz bro I'm the birthday boy and I want to do a big thing at the club!"

"Why at this club?" I ask him "I could have booked the whole hall at Mile High"

"Because Christian this club has it all, great drinks great atmosphere and great entertainment!" Elliot says happily

"I could have done that at Mile High"

"Yea but it was going to cost you more to get the entertainment that I want!"

"Yea but I could've found cheap strippers for you Elliot" I say smirking at him

"Christian really strippers with the family hold that thought when you and I are alone no Kate and family" Elliot says grinning

I shake my head once a man-whore always a man-whore does Elliot have no control, I have more control in my world, than Elliot has in a minute and that is thanks to Elena, she saved me from my hazardous lifestyle and with that I made myself from her guidance the richest man in Washington State and a powerful Dominant; this is my universe and no one can bring me down, I am always in control.

"What is so different about this club?" I ask Elliot

"There's a singer that sings Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, she is Kate's friend and has a soulful voice and I want everyone to go and see her and after her show the Lounge transforms to a night club and it's unbelievable, Mile High has nothing on this"

"So I am going to waste my Thursday night to hear a raspy little girl sing really? I think I should skip out on this one Elliot"

"Oh no you don't Christian, this is my birthday and you're not skipping out on me or mom or Mia, If you do I will never let to forget it and I will recruit Kate on this also and you know how she gets when something is off"

Fuck I forgot about Katherine, when she doesn't get her way she can be as annoying as a 5 year old that screams the store when a parent says no to them.

"Fine, what is the name of this club?"

"Fifty's Lounge and Club" Elliot Smiles

"Really, Fifty's couldn't the owner find another name? How original" I roll my eyes

Elliot Smiles "You're really going to enjoy it Christian, I promise you"

"Taylor" I buzzed the intercom

"Sir" Taylor answers

"Please get the car ready Elliot and I are heading out in 15" I say to him

"Yes sir"

"This better worth it Elliot" I say to him

"It will be Christian" he answers back

Thank goodness I take my gray silk woven tie off and unbutton two of my buttons I would like to look a little bit relax when I go to this club. God I need a diversion, I need to start looking for another sub and it's been two months since Joanne's contract was up and I am looking for another sub to play with. Yeah after Elliot's party I'll contact Elena she always has subs that a looking for a Dominant.

My phone buzzes "Grey" I answer

"Sir the car is pulled up front and is ready" Taylor answers

"Thank You" "Come on Lelliot our Chariot awaits"

"Great Kate just texted me she is already there with Ethan, Mia, mom and dad and all my friends, Kate says it's a full house"

Elliot says He is getting way too excited over a local club and its singer.

Taylor brings us to the club; it's a short drive from GEH, I told Taylor to hang around and will text him if I need a hasty get away, We enter in the club and I look around, I have to admit it's a pretty good size club spacious, airy and relaxing, Our seats are in the front row dead center of the stage, so this singer is going to be eyeing me all evening. I say my hellos to everyone kiss my mom Kate and Mia on the cheek, shake dad's and Ethan's hands sit down and take out my blackberry and scroll through my emails and schedule for tomorrow. All of the sudden I hear a male voice "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen; welcome to Fifty's Lounge and Club" A loud wave of claps started I put my blackberry away and then the clapping ended, The MC smiles and then says "We at Fifty's would like to thank everyone for coming out here tonight to hear angel sing her way into your hearts, please refrain using flash photography, so without further ado please help me welcome our star Miss Anastasia Steele!" Everyone started to clap and Elliot and some of his friend started whistling and the Band starts the tune "Sway" one of my favorite song and then she made her entrance through the curtains My God she is beautiful I see her strolling to the microphone moving her shoulders with the music this Goddess she starts to sing:

"When Marimba Rhythms start to play Dance with me, make me sway Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore Hold me close, sway me more Like a flower bending in the breeze Bend with me, sway with ease When we dance you have a way with me Stay with me, sway with me Other dancers may be on the floor Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
>Only you have the magic technique When we sway I grow weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now Other dancers may be on the floor<br>Dear, but my eyes will see only you Only you have the magic technique When we sway I go weak I can hear the sounds of violins Long before it begins Make me thrill as only you know how Sway me smooth, sway me now  
>You know how Sway me smooth, sway me now"<p>

An eruption of claps came from nowhere and I am clapping wow that was amazing. She looks at the crowd and as the clapping ceases and starts speaking "Thank You, Thank you, my next song is "Can't help falling in love with you, this dedicated to all of the lovers out there enjoy"

"Wise men say only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
>If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows surely to the sea Darling, so it goes Some things are meant to be Take my hand, take my whole life too For I can't help falling in love with you For I can't help falling in love with you"<p>

I am starting to enjoy this, She sing another two songs and after that she asked for a request, I want to challenge her so I shouted "Besame Mucho!" and I feel everyone looking at me shit what did I say. "What?" I ask Elliot

Elliot smirks at me "Wait and see dear brother of mine"

Chapter Three

Ana's POV

All my four songs were a hit I am seeing everyone enjoying themselves, so after me fourth number I asked the audience if they would like to request a song, a beautiful baritone voice shouted "Besame Mucho" I look at who requested this and it was none other than the Adonis himself with gray eyes I see. I smile seductively at him. Oh He has no clue what I am going to do to him when this song ends. I turn to the band give them the queue, as the music starts I start swaying my body rhythmically with the music and as I start to singing I slowly walk to the Adonis:

Besame besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
>Besame besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después<br>Besame, besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
>Besame, besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después<br>Quiero tenerte muy cerca mirarme en tus ojos verte junto a mi  
>Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti<br>Besame, besame mucho como si fuera ésta noche la última vez  
>Besame, besame mucho que tengo miedo a perderte perderte después<p>

As I make my way to him I look him straight in the eyes singing this sexy song and as I am finishing the song we are face to face

que tengo miedo a perderte perderte despues...

(Kiss me more, kiss me much more times as if this beautiful night is the very last time Kiss me more, kiss me much more times because I fear I will lose you I'll lose you sometime I want to have you right by meto look at me in you eyes and see you beside me I think that maybe tomorrow I'll be away far  
>far from where you'll be. Kiss me more, kiss me much more times as if this beautiful night is the very last time Kiss me more, kiss me much more times because I fear I will lose you I'll lose you sometime Because I fear I'll lose you I'll lose you sometime)<p>

I lean down caress his hand and I kiss him hard 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10 and then I release him adjust my lipstick and I get up wink at him and start to sing another song…

Christian's POV

She is walking my way, eyeing me, she is like a graceful creature swaying to the music and then is she in front of me and she leans as she is finishing the song. She caresses my hand and sang the last refrain of the song "que tengo miedo a perderte perderte despues..." Then she kisses me hard for several seconds, what in the hell was that! A kiss, a kiss that took my breath away, no woman has ever done that to me not even Elena. She got back up adjusted her lipstick and then winks at me. All I heard is a loud applause and whooping and whistling. I heard my heart hammering hard and did she feel that pull that I felt? I am in a daze. Elliott brings me back to reality by slapping my shoulder "Well what did you think bro?" he grins at me "You knew about the kiss at the end of this song?" I asked him "Of course I did, Ana always does the kiss when someone requests the song, If a woman requests it she gives the guy that is with that woman a rose and he kisses the date" Those kisses should be for me only, what the hell where did that thought come from? I need to focus I turn back to her as she sings another song.

9:25 pm fifty's Lounge and Club

Christian's POV

As the show was about to end Ana starts to speak "I want to thank each one of you for making this a special night for me and I hear we have a Birthday tonight so please join with me and singing Happy Birthday To Elliot Grey"

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to Elliot, Happy Birthday to You!"

"Thank you everyone and one that note I will sing my signature song and have a Wonderful Night"

The band start playing Wonderful Tonight

"It's late in the evening; I'm wondering what clothes to wear. I put on my make-up and brush my long brown hair.  
>And then I ask him, "Do I look all right?" And he says, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."<p>

We go to a party and everyone turns to see me, beautiful lady that's walking around with him.  
>And then I ask him, "Do you feel all right?" And he says, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."<p>

I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes.  
>And the wonder of it all Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<br>It's time to go home now and he's got an aching head,  
>so he gives me the car keys and I help him to bed.<p>

And then he tells me, as he turns out the light,  
>He says, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.<br>Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

The stage goes dark and then I hear the male voice again "Thank you for enjoying Ladies and Gentlemen, for those who wish to and dance the night away with DJ Bronez, you have no cover charge and rest of our guest who wish to leave please have a pleasant and safe evening, Good Night!" The lights go back on and the stage is empty, no band or Ana, where did she go? "Well Christian what did you think?" Kate asks me "I thought it was great, I would like to meet Ana" I say "You would? Great she'll be out by 10 we are staying and dancing care to join us?" Damn I have an early breakfast meeting I can only stay for an hour or two; I am very intrigued to meet Miss Steele…

Ana's POV

What a great show, I think that was the best show I ever had. The band was great the songs were spot on and the audience was wonderful especially that kiss from the Adonis, there was something about that kiss; it was different not like the other kisses that I gave or it could be just me in the moment. I start undressing my gown gloves and shoes and redress into a black elbow length blouse, a tight black pencil skirt that cuts above the knees and knee length black boots. I undo my hair and pull it back to a high ponytail and leave my makeup on. As I am ready to head out there's a knock on my door and it's Nicky.

"Hey Ana great performance tonight, you have impressed a lot of important patrons tonight and well as our regulars. So proud of you sweetie I can't wait to call Ray and tell him what a great show you had tonight. Enjoy the night Ana you earned it" Nicky said full of pride

"Thank You Nicky, who did I impress tonight?" I asked him

"oh know you the Bankers, Doctors, Lawyers and CEO's, one of them is insisting on meeting you tonight, I have no clue if he is still here but he loved your voice and he would like to come the Fifty's to see you perform again"

"Wow all that from one performance Nicky, let's hope he isn't a stalker"

"When if he is I know that you can take care of it, just call me to do the clean up afterwards okay" He winks at me

"Ha Ha Ha, such the jokester" I smile

I head out to the club, there's the crew getting the club ready for the DJ, I look at the bar and there's Kate and Elliot and all of Elliot's friends and family. Kate spots me "ANA! Over here" she waves me to the bar. All of the sudden everyone starts clapping, oh lord I turn crimson in the face, Kate runs and hugs me "You did a superb job Ana and the songs I requested for Elliot was amazing thank you so much for doing this!" "Thank You Kate I am glad that you and Elliot enjoyed the evening" Then Ethan comes and hugs me

"Hey missy great job as usually, you never cease to amaze me"

"Thanks Ethan, where's Rebecca?" I ask him. Rebecca is Elliot girlfriend for the past 8 months and she is a demanding little witch and Kate hated her, I usually say my Hi's and then ignore her "We broke up yesterday; she said this relationship was way too intense for her, so I ended it"

"Well Kate must be happy"

"Yes she is, I am not looking for anything right now I just want to enjoy myself"

"Good I am happy for you" I told Ethan

"Hey there's our shining star, Thank you for making my birthday really special for me Ana" Elliot boast "Come" he grasp my hand, "I want you to meet my family, Ana these are my parents Mr. and Dr Grey, mom, dad this is Ana Kate's friend I was telling you about"

I extend my hand out and smile "Mr. and Dr. Grey who nice to finally meet you, I heard good things from Kate and Elliot"

"Ana please call me Grace and you really did a beautiful job my dear, you sang all my favorite songs when I was your age and thank you for making Elliot's birthday a one to remember" Grace says and she hugs me. "Ana please to meet you I'm Carrick and you young lady have a great talent in making this old timer relive his youth" He smiles and I shake his hand. "Thank you I am glad you enjoyed the evening"

"Ana" Elliot beside me "This is my younger sister Mia" "Mia meet Ana" Mia smiles a big smile and pounces on my and give me a big hug that literally knocks the air out of me

"OMG Ana so nice to meet you, you were fantastic, and where did you get the gorgeous black gown?"

"Hello Mia nice to meet you too, that gown is supplied by the club and thank you"

"Well Ana I thought this was going to be a boring night but you made it so entertain that I want to come here again and again and now I ready to party the night away" Mia said excitedly I smile whoa she's a whirlwind

"Ana" Elliot calls for me "This is my brother Christian Grey" I look up and gasped those eye, stormy gray eyes that I gazed into while singing to him, I extend my hand to him and smile

"Mr. Grey pleasure to meet you" he takes my hand and kisses the back of it what a gentleman

"Anastasia, the pleasure is all mine, and thank you for the show you put on for us tonight, Elliot was right the entertainment here better than anything I've seen" he smiles seductively

"Thank You Mr. Grey I'm glad you enjoyed the music tonight"

"Oh Miss Steele I enjoyed that kiss far more than the music, prey tell how often do you do that?"

"At least once every week or so a lot of people don't really request Besame Mucho for the reason that they don't understand the lyrics"

"Very interesting I hope your boyfriend understands that you kiss one guy a week"

"Oh Mr. Grey I don't have a boyfriend, I don't have time nor do the Boyfriend thing"

"Really Miss Steele, I'm glad now I can say that I really enjoy the kiss"

"Thank you Mr. Grey I am glad you enjoyed the kiss"

Then the Grey's came "Darling we're off and going home see you Sunday for dinner, good night" Grace told Christian as he leans and kisses her on her cheek then she turns to me

"Ana thank you again I really did enjoy your singing and we'll be back to hear you again" Grace hugs me

"Good night Grace, I hope to see you again" I say sweetly

"Anastasia" Christian turns to me "I would like to buy you a drink if that's ok with you?" The way he says my name is so sexy

"Ana call me Ana, and you don't have to Mr. Grey"

"I insist what would you like to drink Ana?" he asked I turn to Bobby our bartender

"Bobby I'd like a white wine spritzer please"

"Sounds good Ana and you sir"

"I'll have a single malt scotch on the rocks and put it on my tab"

"Will do sir" Bobby says and starts getting of drinks ready

"So Mr. Grey what do you do for a living?" I ask him

"I'm actually the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holding Inc you know the typical takeovers, mergers and acquisitions kind of a guy"

"Really?" I answer surprisingly "That beautiful steel and glass building in the center of downtown Seattle?"

"Yes that's my building"

"Wow you are pretty well off aren't you Mr. Grey, you must be a heart breaker to all the lady's out there"

"No Ana I'm not a heartbreaker I don't do the girlfriend thing"

"What about you Miss Steele, what did you do?" He asks

"I'm a senior in college I may want to go into publishing or writing children's books in the arts and I have two jobs for now"

"What are your jobs?"

"Well now you know I sing here on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights and I teach Ballroom dancing on Monday and Wednesday nights"

"Really?" Christian seems intrigued "Where?"

"At Pascale's Studio on Stuart Street" "What ages do you teach?"

"I teach 5 to 11 year old from 7-8pm 12 to 17 year olds from 8-9pm and 18 to 24 year olds from 9-10pm"

"Wow you must be a good teacher how did you get yourself into singing and dancing?"

"I've always love to sing and dance my mother put into ballroom dancing when I was four, when my mom divorced my step dad Ray and moved to Texas I went to another studio and started dancing and singing but I husband number 3 was not the nicest husband nor step father so I sent most of my time in the studio and worked my way up to be a certified instructor, then when mom dumped husband number 3 and married number 4 husband and moved the Las Vegas and about that time I think I just had it with the moving so I came back to Montesano it live with Ray. So I am using dance and music as a coping mechanism with my mom's failed marriages, it was a distraction plus my dad Ray wanted me to have more confidence in myself and to be a strong woman who can take care of herself also"

"Ana here are your drinks" Bobby called out "Thanks Bobby"

"Cheers Mr. Grey to a great night"

"Cheers to you miss Steele for giving us a great night" Elliot saunters back to us beer in hand

"So how are you two getting along"

"Great Elliot thank you for convincing me to come along" Christian say to Elliot

"I told you you'd enjoy it, by the way Christian did you know Ana is a swinger" I cough into my wine and gasping for air looking at Christian smirking while patting my back to bring the drink down, after the coughing ceases he grasps my chin

"Ana are you ok?" I look into his eyes and nod as his brushes his thumb over my bottom lip...

Christian POV

"So how are you two getting along" Elliot says to us "Great Elliot thank you for convincing me to come along" I say to him "I told you you'd enjoy it, by the way Christian did you know Ana is a swinger" Elliot says to me smiling. I smirk and Ana coughs into her drink and started gasping for air I took her wine away and started patting her back once she stops coughing I grab her chin and tilted her chin up until our eyes met

"Ana are you ok?" I asked her and she nods yes.

"Yes Christian I'm ok thank you" she says then stares at Elliot

"Elliot I told so many times I'm not a swinger I swing dance"

"Sorry Ana I thought it be cool to pull Christian's leg if I told him you're a swinger, if I was Christian I'd think it would be a turn on" Elliot winks at her

"Sorry to burst the fantasy bubble Elliot, but I don't find it to be a turn on, and I don't think Ana finds it to be funny either" I say to him then I turn to Ana "You swing dance Ana?"

"Yes I do, it's one of my favorite dances to do next to the Rumba"

"When do you swing dance?" I ask

"Every Friday night Nicky my boss bring a swing band and after I sing the band sets up and I dance away with some of the best swing dancers in Seattle. We all dress in zoot suits or tea length dresses and hop to it"

"What's the Rumba?" Elliot asks

"It's a very sensual and very sexy dance; it's the bridal bedroom dance, in fact I'll be teaching my oldest group that dance in two weeks and I know the all the boys are excited to learn that one" she smiles

"Really, I'd love to see you teach it Miss Steele" I say to her

"You're more than welcome to watch, Pascale and I encourage people from the outside to sit and watch"

"How are the boys in your class?" I ask her I almost sound jealous

"Oh you know how boys are at that ages strutting like a peacock trying to impress the peahens, but my girls don't fall for it. They know the guys are just there to get a piece of ass not the take ballroom seriously"

Elliot interrupts us "Come Ana the music has started let's dump the chit chat and really get our hearts pumping, you too Christian" Elliot drags us to the floor and thumping music is so loud that I think the floor is vibrating under us. I see Ana get into the music, she releases her hair and starts dancing with Kate and Mia as the DJ starts the after three numbers the crowd gets bigger and the floor space gets smaller Ana is right in front of me and starts grinding her hips side to side she turns and stares at me smiling she takes my hands put them on her hips and starts moving them to the song Mr. Saxobeat and I see her mouthing the lyrics:

"You make me this Bring me up, bring me down  
>Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down<br>Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat Saxobeat Saxobeat Hey, sexy boy, set me free Don't be so shy, play with me My dirty boy, can't you see That you belong next to me Hey, sexy boy, set me free Don't be so shy, play with me My dirty boy, can't you see You are the one I need You make me this Bring me up, bring me down  
>Play it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down<br>Make it sweet, make me move like a freak Mr. Saxobeat Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah  
>Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah Oh oh girl, mm yeah, mm yeah, mm yeah You make me this<br>Bring me up, bring me down Play it sweet, make me move like a freak  
>Mr. Saxobeat He makes me this Brings me up, brings me down Make it sweet, make me move like a freak<br>Mr. Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Saxobeat You make me this Bring me up, bring me down Saxobeat"

The way that Ana to grinding on me I'm getting a hard on, Christ I want her now, I look around and spot a small private alcove. I take her there as the song finishes spin her around with both hands I grab her force her head up looking into my eyes her bites her bottom lip and I kiss her hard. She grabs my hair and is pulling towards her deepening the kiss. For the next twenty minutes we were making out and then she releases me breathing hard she looks at me in the eyes "Christian we need to stop, we barely know each other please" she begs

"Ana" I grab her wrist

"I can't Christian" she says to me I want this girl I need to possess her in every way I don't think she'll make a great submissive but there's something special about her, she is sweet, nurturing, caring, humble and very innocent I can't help the attraction.

"Please I would like to know you better; give me a chance, when are you free?"

"I thought you don't do the girlfriend thing Mr. Grey?" She asks

"That's was before you kissed me tonight Anastasia, I'd like to get to know you"

"The next time I'm free is Sunday"

"Great I make plans"

"Christian I am going to say good night and see you Sunday" He grabs my hand and kisses it

"Laters Baby"

Ana's POV

I stroll out of the alcove see Kate, Elliot, Mia, Ethan and all of Elliot's friends dancing I go to Kate and say good night

"I'll see you later at the apartment ok Ana" says Kate

"Ok I maybe asleep by then" I hug her wave to everybody and then spot Nicky at the bar and go to him

"Nicky I'm heading out I'll see you tomorrow afternoon who's playing tomorrow night"

"The Zas Band Ana, good night a job well done see you tomorrow "as I head out from the club I turn back and see Christian looking at me, I smile at him and walk out to my beetle and head home and dream about misty gray eyes.

"ANNNNNA!" I hear Kate's voice louder and much more excited than usual "Wake up you have a delivery"

Oh lord just as my body was relaxing, it's 9 in the morning I drag myself out of bed my hair a mess and in my pj's I go to the delivery guy

"Morning sir where do I sign"

"Miss Steele sign here and here and you're all set" he hands me the package, I go to the kitchen and open it and there was a stunning bouquet of pale pink roses and orchids and a typed card

Dearest Anastasia Thank you for providing the best entertainment I had in many years and will look forward to seeing more. Christian Grey

"How does he know where I live?" I ask Kate

"Elliot must have told him" Kate answers "he has taken a liking to you Ana, what did you do?" Kate asks

"I didn't do anything Kate we just talked and danced that's it" I am not going to tell her about our intense make out session I am not ready for the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition right now

"Well there was that kiss you gave him" she nudges me with her elbow

"Kate you know that's part of my routine, I didn't anything out of the ordinary"

"You know Ana a part of me thought he was gay, but you proved that to be wrong"

"Why would you think he was gay Kate?"

"Well since I started dating Elliot, Christian had no girlfriends or dates to any event that he's attended so I would've assumed"

"He asked me out on a date on Sunday"

"Ana that's great, but Christian can be a loner, most of the time, so I just want to give you that heads up"

"Thank you Kate for the heads up, are you and Elliot coming today? I ask

"No not tonight, it's my night alone with Elliot and Saturday we'll be there"

"Ok so I'll be home late tonight it's swing dance night" I go back to bed sleep for another hour, finish whatever class assignments I have for the week, shower, set the rollers in my hair, pick my swing dress, I decided to the black polka dot sweetheart halter dress that is fitted in the torso and puffs out at the hips, nude thigh high stockings with a white garter belt, and white dancing heels. By 5 o'clock I'm out the door, By 5:15 I arrive at Fifty's put my clothes in the dressing room had a quick run through with the band, went to the dressing room and started to get ready for the show.

At 9:45 the show was done and as always it was a great show, I come back to the dressing room to get myself ready for some swing. I walk to the bar and see Bobby serving some patrons and he sees me

"Hey Ana what would it be"

"Sparkling water please" Bobby gave me my drink and I wait for the band to set up; its Joey and the Zas band their a pretty good band they play all the classics and some jive also I am getting excited,

"Excuse me" there is a young man next to me he had reddish blond hair, deep blue eyes and silver hoop earrings in his ears wearing a faded black pin stripe zoot suit.

"Yes" I responded

"I am new here and I am looking for a dance partner and word has it you are the best dancer here and I would like to have the first dance with you" It's pretty creepy that this guy scoped me out and is giving me this uneasy feeling

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Sorry that's rude of me not introduces myself my name is Jack, Jack Hyde I'm a good friend of Bobby's" He lifts his drink and cheers to Bobby I turn and see Bobby smiling at me and giving me a wink

"Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Ana Steele"

"I know I heard great things about you from Bobby he told me to come see the club and you, so may I have the first dance Ana" he smiles and I still have this uneasy feeling but I'm nice and accept the first dance with Jack, then I see Joey on stage

"Hey there guys and gals, are we all ready to swing tonight" the crowd started to clap and whistle

"Alright then guys grab your gals a one a two..." The drummer starts drumming and Jack and I are off. Jack spun me, lifted me tossed me up in the air and caught me, we were just twirling all over the dance floor but after two number I started to get a little dizzy

"Jack I need a break I'm going to get some water"

"Alright Ana but you'll be back to dance with me again?" He asks

"Sure we'll see" I say to him

"Ok then" and he winks at me turns and goes and finds another girl to dance with. Ugh I can't shake this feeling off of him, as I turn to the bar I see him staring at me with those gray eyes, he's wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black flannel pants with gray pinstripes and black suspenders holding his pants and his hair wet and gelled brushed to one side. He looks absolutely stunning; I walk up next to him his gaze following me

"Bobby another sparkling water please, and for you Mr. Grey?" I ask sweetly

"Gin and Tonic please Miss Steele"

"What are you doing here Christian?"

"I've come to see you dance of course and you're one mighty fine dancer Anastasia" I blush

"Thank you Christian and thank you for the flowers they're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you Anastasia" he caresses my cheek with his knuckles

"Ana, may I have this dance and the rest of the dances of the night?"

"Yes you may" I answer him

He grasps my hand and pulls me on to the dance floor. My oh my Mr. Christian Grey can swing dance, his strong arms lift me, pull me, twirl me and throw me in the air the right way without getting me dizzy, once more he throws me in the air catches me and picks me up I wrap me legs around his torso and he starts spinning I grip my hands around the back his neck and I pressed my forehead to his and close my eyes and enjoy this moment, When the song is done I open my eyes and looking into his grey ones, I release my legs from his torso and he puts me down slowly my body against his, I can feel his ripped abs, when he grabs my waist presses his body to mine and we start dancing again. A few minutes into the dance someone taps Christian on the shoulder, it's Jack "Excuse sir, but the lady owes me a dance"

"She owes you nothing buddy so beat it"

"Listen buddy I'm not going to ask you again to step aside so move it" Jack said sternly Christian grips me tight and I say to him

"Christian I did promise a dance; please I'll be right back for the next one I promise"

"No Ana I am not letting you go to this jerk" he whispers in my ear

"Please Christian" I ask "I want no drama" I look him in the eyes, he hesitated for a moment looks at Jack

"Fine, this isn't over bucko" Christian says angrily to Jack. He pushes me into Jack's hands and walks to the bar and stares at us.

"You know you were rude Jack, I wasn't finished dancing with him" I scolded Jack

"I was finished with my previous partner and I wanted to dance with you, you're the best dancer here so far and I want to get me kicks with you doll" he says to me I just give him a forced smile and start dancing.

Christian's POV

What the fuck, who the hell does he think he is, I go the bar and glare at them I run my hand through my hair. I sensed her unease when the fucker came up to us and had the balls to push me aside to get to her.

"Hey man calm down and have a drink" the man next to me says

"Sure man if you think it will help"

"Hey it will and don't worry Ana will be coming back to you"

"How do you know that pal?"

"Because I've been watch her all night like the way you have"

"That's a little stalkerish don't you think?" I ask him great another perve who has his eye on Ana

"I need to watch out for her I'm him boss, hi I'm Nicky Santimarino" he extends his hand out to me and I shake it "Christian Grey, nice to meet and great club I was here last night"

"I know I saw you in the front row last night, when Ana gave you that kiss when singing Besame Mucho, when you were asking to meet her and when you snuck her away to the private alcove and was kissing her for about 20 minutes. I see everything in my club and I take good care of my staff and Ana is a great girl kind hearted and smart, I never want her to get hurt. I can see in her eyes she likes you and you like her and I can see you're an honest guy so for now I am going to trust you but you hurt her in any way shape or form I will come after I'll make sure you won't forget it"

"Fair enough, you really take good care of her"

"She's one of my best singers I had in a long time, she is a great ballroom instructor at Pascale's studio, when she has her heart set on something she will make it blossom into something more beautiful"

"Well I can see she is something special too"

"Hey why don't you stop by tomorrow evening to hear Ana sing again It's me and my wife's Giuditta anniversary tomorrow, come and enjoy the night with us" he says with a smile

"I think I'll accept your invite Nicky Thank you" I said to him "There the number is done I'll wave Ana over and I'll keep an eye on the dirt bag over there"

"Thanks Nicky" as he waves Ana over and there's a huge grin on my face as she walks away from el jerko and coming towards me and Nicky.

"Yes Nicky"

"Hey Ana great job as always with the dancing you ready for tomorrow with mia familia?"

"Of course I with you family they're always a blast especially your uncle Rocco"

"Well I just want you to know I had a great chat with this guy and he wants to get to know you better" He smiles at her.

Ana's POV

Nicky smiles at me; I wonder what Nicky and Christian were talking about.

"So you managed to charm my boss? I ask sweetly

"Yes I did, he invited to come tomorrow for his anniversary party"

"Really" I sat myself on a bar stool facing him "That was sweet of him"

"Yeah I think he is kind of giving me the permission to pursue you" he says grinning

"Do you want to pursue me Christian? I ask

"Oh Miss Steele this is one pursuit I am really wanting" he stroke my thigh tracing his hand up to the top where my thigh high end he gasps and looks down, then looks up and smiles at me with those gray eyes looking at me lustfully

"And now seeing you in thigh highs I want you even more" he says as he caresses my thigh

"Well Mr. Grey I'll make sure your pursuit will be a memorable one"

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you Miss Steele"

"Of course I'm not going to make it easy for you or anybody else who wants me"

"Oh no Miss Steele once I get what I want, it's mine for good"

"You're that sure of yourself Mr. Grey?"

"Yes I am Miss Steele and don't ever doubt it"

"Well I say let's purpose a toast to your pursuit, Bobby a cosmopolitan and a gin and tonic please"

"So Mr. Grey while we are waiting for our drinks answer me this question"

"What's that?"

"Where did you learn to swing dance?"

"Ah Miss Steele who is doing the pursuing you or me?"

"It's just a question Christian" I say as I roll my eyes at him

He narrows his eyes "Roll your eyes at me again and I'll make sure you won't be sitting for a week Miss Steele"

I gasp at his remark "My sincere apologizes Mr. Grey"

"Apology accepted, now to answer your question a good family friend taught me how to dance"

"That family friend must be a good teacher to teach you all the moves Mr. Grey"

"Yes she is, she taught me many things in my life and I am forever grateful to her"

"Ana! Here are your drinks" Bobby says

"Thanks Bobby, Cheers Mr. Grey and good luck to your pursuit"

"Cheers Miss. Steele and here's to my victory"

"Ok Mr. Grey when would you like to start your pursuit?"

"Right now Miss Steele"

He grabs me by the waist and kisses me hard

"I (kiss) want (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much (kiss) and (kiss) it's (kiss) killing (kiss) that (kiss) your (kiss) not (kiss) mine"

"Really" I ask

He releases me "When you kissed me yesterday, I felt something that I never felt before and only you brought that to me, last night when I was home I dreamt of you and your eyes Anastasia no woman has never made me feel like that, I want you to be mine and since the prick interrupted our moment I made a vow that I'm not letting that happen again, you Anastasia have beguiled me" He says passionately

"Oh Christian, I haven't stopped thinking about you too since last night, there was something about you that I saw you in my dreams last night"

"Are you hungry Anastasia?" He asks me

"No not really" I answered he narrowed his eyes knowing that I wrong answer

"Ana I would like to go out right now to grab a bite to eat please"

"Christian it's 1130 and it's late"

"Please Ana I want to take you to a quiet place so we can get to know each other better, I'll make it memorable"

"Well Mr. Grey the business man that you are you know how to drive a hard bargain, I accept just let me get me belongings and let Nicky know I am heading out"

"Good, ok I'll let my driver know to get ready in 10 minutes, I'll meet you outside" he says with a smile and gets his cell and heads to the front door. I head to the dressing room and gather my clothes and head back out when I felt someone grab my wrist

"Hey Ana" it was Jack "Where are you headed off"

"I'm on my way out Jack, it's late and I want to go"

"Well at least escort you out" he said

"It's ok I know my way out thank you" he squeezes my wrist tighter making me wince

"Ana I insist" he says darkly

"Jack please let go" I try to get my wrist out from his grasp

"I saw you kissing that guy and frankly Ana I saw you first so in fairness you should kiss me too" he said with gritted teeth

"I will do no such thing I am going to ask you one more time let go Jack" I say to him forcefully

"This isn't over Ana I'll see you soon" releases me and walks away I made a mental note to talk to Nicky about this guy, I make my way to the bar to say my byes to Nicky

"Good night Nicky, I'm heading out"

"Hey Ana you ok? I saw what that guy did"

"Nicky I'm ok let's talk about tomorrow and please say nothing to Christian" I started tear up Shit! I hope no one notices

"Ok Ana I won't and don't worry I'll deal with the guy myself later"

"Thank you Nicky I'll see you tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello FanFictioners I just want to say Thank you for your support in reading my story. I am rethinking about this story and had a guest critiquing my story on how the story is lack luster, the grammar is mediocre, very robotic without much character development and the conversation is off. So I just want to say I am sorry if there's any confusion this story has given you. When I do add chapter two again there will be no lemons in this chapter, I will have Christian and Ana take things slow like any other normal couple getting to know each other, no discussion of Christian Lifestyle either in chapter 2. I am writing this for fun, I am on Microsoft word and have a grammar check too but somehow words and letters get lost get lost in translation. Thank you again and a revise of chapter 2 is on its way!

Sincerely Yours

Chiceyes06


	3. Chapter 3

So here's the next chapter, I did some revising and decided to take things slow with Christian and Ana. I hope all enjoy this chapter. I did my best not to miss any "a" "the" It" etc etc….. Let me know what you all think and please remember I am not an English major and errors are bound to happen. I am doing this for fun! Thank You for the support Love you all and Her is Chapter 2ish

Disclaimer I do not own FSoGS that belongs to the ever so talented E L James.

Christian's POV

As I wait for Anastasia outside by the SUV with my bodyguard Taylor and I am thinking what would I want from Anastasia I know she will not be a sub but there's something about her that I feel different, something that none of my other subs have given me. Then I see her coming out of the club and there's something wrong with her, she's not smiling and seems upset.

"Ana are you ok?" I asked as she approaches the SUV

"It's nothing Christian I'm fine" she responds to me

"No Ana you're not! Tell me what happened" I demand and she takes a deep breath in and exhales

"When I was leaving my dressing room Jack found me, asked me where I was going then and grabbed my right wrist a little too tightly" she whispers

My blood is boiling that fucker hurt Ana I lifted her right wrist and looked at it and there's a faint red hand print still on her wrist. I tenderly kiss her wrist and she relaxes, I take her to the SUV and Taylor opens the door.

"Ana this is Taylor my bodyguard and diver, Taylor this is Anastasia Steele"

"How do you do Miss Steele"Taylor nods at Ana

"I doing well thank you" she responds

Ana and I got in the car, Taylor starts driving and I start to caress her wrist.

"Ana, are you really okay?"

"Yes I'm Christian fine, where are we going?" she asks me

"A small diner not far from here" I answered I need to get me mind off of Ana's wrist "So when do you graduate Ana?"

"This coming Thursday" she answers

"Well that's good and congratulations, what are your plans after the ceremony?" I ask

"My dad is coming up from Montesano and so is my mom and her husband Bob from Georgia, Nicky gave me the night off and is having a graduation party at the lounge before the club opens at 10:00 pm, I would like for you to be there Mr. Grey"

"Am I being invited to your party Miss Steele?"

"Yes Mr. Grey I am inviting you to my graduation party, if you can make it" she says to me

"Thank You I humbly accept your invitation" I smile at her. "What time would you like me to be there and who will be attending?"

"The party starts at 4:30 and Kate, Elliot, Ethan, Kate's parents, Pascale my boss at the studio, her husband Richard, few of my class mates and Eddie my ballroom partner will be there"

"Eddie?" I question another guy vying for her attention

"Yes he's been my dance partner for 3 ½ years" she says proudly, and I frown "Christian don't worry about Eddie he's just my partner and has been teaching for 8 years with Pascale. Eddie is from Argentina and he's an accomplished ballroom dancer along side with his partner Josh"

"Oh" I nod, thank goodness one less person to fight off.

We arrived to our destination, Spence's Diner; it's a little diner that is tucked in a corner on a very busy Seattle street, its white and red sign and décor screams old school Americana

"I never been here before" she stated

"It's really nice place they serve classic all American dishes here" I say to her as I get out and then open her door and grasp her hand

"After you Miss Steele" I open the diner door for her

"Why thank you Mr. Grey" she smiles at me

"Good evening folks, how many people?" says the hostess with a smile

"Just two" I responded

"Follow me sir" The hostess grabs two menus and leads us to a secluded booth

I let Ana slide in the both first and then settle next to her the hostess gives us the menus

"Your server will be with your shortly"

"Thank You" Thank You" we both say it together.

As Ana looks over the menu I study her features. Pale flawless skin, long brown hair, perfectly arched eyebrows, long sexy lashes, beautiful blue eyes that can look into my soul, perfect little nose and her lips so lusciously full and downright kissable. This is the first time that I have actually studied a girl with her features and proportions, I know Elena always chooses a girl for me and I never had the chance to really look at any of them this close. I am enjoying Ana's facial expressions, the way she scowls her eyebrow, squints her blue eyes and bites that lip, my moment of studying her comes to a halt when our server joins us

"Hello my name a Jacob and how you two doing this evening are?" He's wearing a white t-shirt that says Spence's Diner, black jeans and sneakers

"We're doing well" I answer

"So what will it be?" he asks taking out a note pad

"I'll have the roast beef sandwich with mac and cheese on the side, Anastasia?" I turn to look at her

"I'll have the grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup and a diet coke" she says sweetly to the server

"Make that two diet cokes" I interject

"Ok that's a roast beef sammie with mac, a grilled cheesy with tomato and two diet cokes will there be anything else? Jacob asks as he takes our menus

"No that will be all" I say to him

"Ok your orders will be here shortly "Jacob says with a smile turns and walks away

I turn my glaze back to Ana "So Ana how did you involved in singing and ballroom dancing?" I ask her I really wanted to know her. I did a background check on her and there wasn't too much information on her just when and where she was born, who are her parents, who her mother was married to, where she lived, where she went to school, her school and employment records and some newspaper articles about her ballroom and singing achievements.

She smiles at me and answers "When I was 4 years old Ray went on a weeklong fishing trip with several of his army buddies for a reunion type thing, My mom saw this ballroom exhibition being advertised for that weekend and she bought us tickets, we went and had great seats, from the moment the lights dimmed, the dancers were announced, the music and dancing began I was hooked. At the end of the show I asked my mom if I can take dancing lessons since I wasn't into pee-wee sports, so she went and asked one of the dancers who was mingling with the crowd on where can her daughter have lessons and that's where I met Miss Katya my instructor. That's where I started my dancing career, by age 7 I was all ready in junior competitions always finishing in the top three. By age 13 I was the top Junior Ballrooms Dancers in Washington State then I started taking singing lessons when I saw the musical Les Miserables, I just loved the musical aspect as well as the book and Mrs. Libby my voice instructor said I had talent in dancing and music.

"Wow Ana so many accomplishments in such a short time" I say to her I am astonished on how much control this girl has; I definitely have met my match with this one.

"Yes, it was the best decision my parents made for me when I was young, by at the end of my parent's marriage it was more of an escape from the stress and heartache, my mom met Steve and we moved to Texas. I contacted Katya and asked her what the best Studio in Texas was so I can go dance and compete. She told me where to go; it was owned one of her former ballroom partner's, so I went and worked harder and competed stronger and again became one of the top ballroom dancers and also a certified ballroom instructor in Texas" She says and then I see sadness in her eyes.

"Ana what is it?" I ask concerning grabbing her hand

Ana's POV

Letting him know this part of my life has been always difficult for me, only Kate knows not mom or Ray taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I was coming back from one of my competitions where my partner and I won first place so I arrived home late and my mom was out with her girlfriends but Steve was home, he was drinking too bit much, I said my hellos and told him that I won first place. He just smirks, walks over to me and was trying to make a pass at me but I put a stop to it by slapping him across the face, he got so angry he threw his liquor glass at the wall and took my trophy broke it in front of me and then grabbed me and said that "no man will ever love a nerdy book thumping dancing singing tease like you Ana" After that night things with Steve went from bad to worse always insulting me and telling my mom what a waste time and money she put into my ballroom, so one night I called Ray and told him I am coming back home because I missed him, Katya and Libby, six months after I left Texas my mom dumped Steve married Bob and moved to Las Vegas for a bit before moving to Georgia. So I finished high school in Montesano went to college and now is graduating Summa Cum Laude on Thursday"

I see Christian radiate tension from his body when I just told him what husband # 3 did I grab his clenched fist.

"Christian Steve's words never affected me in any way It made me stronger and believe it or not they're men out there who love women such as myself in the arts but I haven't my man yet, Please there's no need to be angry" I look at him

"Damn It Ana if I was your boyfriend I would've beaten the living shit out of him! I am so glad he isn't in your life anymore" He takes my hand kisses my knuckles and caresses my cheek.

"Ok here's your food" Jacob coming up with our food and drinks. "So" I wanted to change the subject "Now you know a little about me how about you Mr. Grey?" I ask him sweetly

"You seem eager for information Miss Steele, well I will tell you that I was adopted at age 4 by Carrick and Grace, I had a rough time during childhood to teenage hood, grew out of it, excelled in school and went to Harvard was on their rowing team but dropped out to start Grey's Enterprises Holding and now one of the top entrepreneurs in the US. My activities I do is sailing, gliding and piloting helicopters and I've been playing the piano since age six"

As I bite into my sandwich I ask him "Rough childhood? Why weren't Grace and Carrick good parents to you and your siblings?"

He looks at me puzzled "Of course they're good parents but coming from a perfect family has its ups and downs, when I was a teenager I was a rebel, I got into a lot of fights, started drinking, talked back to my teachers and even got expelled in one school. I felt like I was losing control of my life and then by my sophomore year in high school everything changed for the better"

"How did it change for the better?" I ask him now intrigued

"Well Miss Steele it was a family friend who helped me to take control of my life and then I started doing well in school became Valedictorian of my school, went to Harvard but dropped out after two years so I can open up my own business and now I'm one of the successful entrepreneur in the US"

"Is it the same family friend who taught you to dance?" I ask him

"Yes it was" he answered

"She taught you well, but you need to clean up on your footwork a little bit and always point your toes" my inner ballroom instructor coming out

"Are you critiquing my dance moves Miss Steele?" raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes I am Mr. Grey remember your dancing with a professional, you would do the same a critique if I went rowing with you"

He smiles at me "Fair point well made Miss Steele" and we sat there enjoying out food and talking over our interests in life, laughing and holding hands. I looked at my watch noticed it was almost 2 in the morning wow where did the time go, I look at Christian and say "It's getting late and I should get home"

"Of course let me text Taylor to bring the car around" after Christian texts Taylor he asks for the check, after paying we make our way out from the Diner to the SUV where Christian opens the door and lets me in. We sit in silence for awhile.

"Thank you for this evening Christian it was by far the best night I've had in a long time" I say sweetly to him. He grasp my hand squeezes it and brings it up to his lips and tenderly kisses my knuckles.

"You're very welcome Anastasia, I enjoyed this night amnesty because I spent it with you" he says. Taylor pulls up to my apartment building Christian opens the door helps me out and walks me to the entrance door

"Thank you again Christian I'll see you tonight"

"You're welcome Ana, let me pick you up and bring you to the club tonight"

"Oh Christian that won't be necessary I can drive myself to Fifty's" I say to him shyly

"Please Ana I insist, we are going to be at Fifty's anyway so let me save you a trip" I let out a deep sigh

"Ok Christian you can pick me up at 5 o'clock" I start to fish my keys out from my purse

"Good night Christian" I look into his soft gray eyes. He leans in and kisses me softly; I kiss him back dropping my bags and encircling my hands around his neck as I deepen the kiss, he coaxes my mouth open and slowly slides his tongue inside my mouth, we can taste each other hard and soft, give and take, I feel warm all over and haven't felt this way in a long time. Then he slowly pulls away leaving me breathless

"Good night Miss Steele, I'll see you tonight" taking my hand and kissing it he looks up and smiles at me "Laters Baby" he says turning around and walking to the SUV and getting in then drives away. I feel strangely awakened by his kiss, there's something different about him that I never felt with any other man I've been with, he's a mystery and it excites my senses that he wants to know me and I want to know him. I unlock the door to my apartment and there I see Kate and Elliot making out on the sofa like a couple of high schoolers, I do my best to not make any noise and tip toe to my room and close the door, I undress and get into my pajamas and snuggle into my blanket and thinking what a night I had, I put my fingers to my lips they're swollen and soft, he knows how to sweep a girl off her feet, my heart beats faster when I think about him and his gray eyes, my eyes start to droop heavily as I dream another dream of Christian Grey.

"ANNNNNA!" I groan as I hear Kate's voice waking me up, God I didn't bother her when she and Elliot where doing a get to know me session on the sofa. I slowly get out from my bed and stretch, look at the clock it's only 8:30 in the morning Ugh! This better be important. "Morning Kate" I grumble at her

'Morning Ana" she says cheerfully I wonder what time she slept "So how was Swinger's Ball" she asks and I roll my eyes

"It was an interesting evening" I say to her walking to the kitchen counter looking for a kettle to make me some tea.

"Really what was interesting about it?" She asks, Oh no here's the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition

"Well there was this guy his name is Jack, he came up to me and said he was looking for a dance partner and heard I was the best dancer, turns out he he's a friend of Bobby's we danced a couple of numbers and I started getting a little dizzy and wanted a drink, I excused myself and started heading to the bar, lo and behold Christian was there watching me dance"

"Really, wow Ana how exciting to see a guy chasing after you" Kate says happily "So did you two dance?"

"Yes we did and he was a much better dancer than Jack, but after several numbers Jack came and asked Christian if he can dance with me and Christian said no, there was a little back and forth between them until I finally stepped in and told Christian that I'll be back with him after one number, he wasn't happy to let me go but he did"

"Ana! Two men fighting over you, My God I wish I had two men fighting over me I am so jealous!" Kate says excitedly

"Well I scolded Jack and told him it was very rude to cut in between me and Christian" I decide not to tell about Jack grabbing my wrist and I just went on to tell her how Christian took me to a diner and how I caught her and Elliot kissing; Kate blushes "Oh Kate there's no need to be embarrassed, I like seeing you happy and I know you love Elliot" I say and she smiles

"You know Ana between you and me Elliot is the best lay I had in years"

"That's way TMI Kate especially this early in the morning" I flush "So are you and Elliot coming tonight?"

"No Ana, Elliot and I are going on a last minute double date with one of his friends"

"Its okay, any ways its Nicky's Anniversary party tonight so all of his family is going to be at Fifty's tonight and Nicky invited Christian also" I tell her

"Oh that was nice of Nicky, well I hope you and Christian have fun tonight" Kate says to me

"You also Kate" With that I go back to bed and sleep for a few hours more, wake up and call Ray

"Hi Dad" I smile as I talk to him.

"Hi Annie, how are you?" He asks

"Great dad, how are you and how's everything?"

"Been good sweetie, work is good and the guys and I are going on fishing trip next weekend. Nicky called me last night and told me you were great on Thursday, I am so proud of you honey" I smile and shake my head Nicky always telling Ray about my little accomplishments.

"Thank You dad and thank you for your support and encouragement"

"You're welcome Annie I know when you set your heart on something you always succeed in it speaking of which, tell me about this guy who has his eyes set on you" Oh Lord here we go with the over-protecting dad mode.

"His name is Christian Grey dad, he's Kate's boyfriends' brother, he is an entrepreneur that owns his own company here is Seattle, we just met on Thursday and had a bite to eat yesterday and you'll meet him at the graduation party dad"

"Well Nicky said that this Christian fellow has taken a liking to you honey and Nicky likes him, I do trust Nicky's instincts and I trust your judgment too Annie so I can't wait to meet him" Ray says

We talk for a little bit more and said our good-byes then I head to the shower to get myself ready.

By 4:50 I am adding the finishing touches to my hair and make-up when the door bell rings, shit he's already here, I run to my room to fetch my navy blue stilettos, running and putting my heels on the same time trying not to stumble as I reach the door, smoothing out my navy blue wrap dress then I open the door and my jaw drops, there stands the Greek God himself wearing an impeccable black suit, a tailored black shirt with no tie, his copper hair tousled and with a beautiful smile he's giving me.

"Miss Steele you look ravishing this evening, are you ready to go?" He asks me 

I put up my jaw from the floor and regain my composer

"Thank Mr. Grey, yes Mr. Grey let me get my purse" retrieving my bag I walk out the door and Christian is offering his arm, I link my arm with his and walks me down the stairs and opens the door to the SVU

"Hello Taylor nice to see you again"

"Thank you Miss Steele, it's good to see you too" he says as Christian sits beside me takes me hand and tenderly kisses my knuckles

"You really look beautiful Ana; I don't know how I can control myself with any guy looking at you tonight"

"Well Christian I am going to ask you to try to behave tonight because Nicky's Family is going to be there and I don't want to be embarrassed in front of my almost second family please" she says to me

"That request I can do for you Ana"

So we sit holding hands and Christian caressing my knuckles is sending shivers down my spine oh he is working his magic. We arrive at Fifty's and the lounge is transformed with tables accented with dark blue table clothes, silver and dark blue balloons tired on the chairs. The party has already started and will end at 9 so Nicky can open the club at 10. I see Nicky and his wife Giuditta; Giudiita was a fashion model in Italy, Tall statuesque with long black hair and eyes, she has graced the cat walk in Italy with some of the famous designers in the world such as Gucci, Armani, Versace, Dolce and Gabbana and Valentino, she was known in Italy as the Ice Princess because of her cold stare when strutting the cat walk. She is beautiful with high cheek bones, a long neck and a body that every woman envies especially having two boys and another baby on the way.

"Hello Giuditta you're looking fabulous" I smile at her and give her a hug

"Ana, good seeing you again" she says in her Italian accent she hugs me back and kisses both my cheeks, she is like a sister I never had, usually if Nicky was giving her a hard time she'll call me and in turn I'll usual give Nicky a hard time. "And whose is this good looking boy with you?" she looks at Christian

"Giuditta, this is Christian, Christian this is Giuditta Nicky's wife"

"Pleasure to meet you Christian" she says giving him a hug

"The pleasure is all mine" he smiles taking her hand and kissing it, just then two little boys ran into me hugging my legs I smile.

"Miss Ana, Miss Ana" they call out and kept hugging my legs, I knee to the floor and hug the two boys and I look up at Christian.

"Christian these two rascals are Nicky's boys Marco who's 7 and Antonio who's 4, I'm also their ballroom teacher" Christian bends to their level and shakes their hands and they give Christian high fives.

"Is that my Anna Rosa" getting up from the floor I turn around and smile its Nicky mom nonna, I hug her "Beautiful Rosa how are you doing?" she gives me a hug

"I am doing fine nonna, I've missed you" I say sweetly and she smiles at me and then looks at Christian

"Rosa introduce me this young man next to you?"

"Nonna this is Christian Nicky invited him tonight"

"Christian this is Sylvia Nicky's mother" Christian extended his hand to Sylvia, she grabs his hand pulls him forward towards her.

"Come here boy let me look at you" Sylvia says then starts poking and patting him down Christian looks shocked and he looks at me with raised eyebrow while I try to stifle my laugh "Hmm… not too skinny or too soft, uh huh good very good Rosa you indeed have a strong boy here" she says and smiles at Christian patting his cheek "You'll take good care her ok, or you'll deal with me"

"Momma please don't threaten the guest I've already did that" He walks over to Christian and shakes his hand "Welcome back Christian, I hope my mother was gentle with you"

"It's good to be back and that is the first time I was ever man handled by anyone let alone by an Italian mother" Christian grins

"Thank you for coming, let's go to the bar Christian, would you like a drink Ana, Giuditta?" Nicky asks me

"Sparkling water Nicky" Giuditta says

"I'll have a cosmopolitan" the men head to the bar and I turn to Giuditta

"So how has this pregnancy been treating you?" I ask her

"Very well Nicky is so excited that we are having a girl and with two older brothers and my husband she is going to be very well protected, so Nicky told me about Christian he seems like a good guy Ana" Giuditta says

"We are just getting to know each other right now" I smile and look about at Christian and at the same time he is looking at me, I give him a shy smile and he smiles back. I feel my face flush and ask myself what's he doing to me.

"Ana just a heads up Rafael is coming" Giuditta tells me and I groan. Rafael is Nicky's pompous ass cousin who thinks that he is an incardinated form of Casanova but in reality he's a grabby skinny little loser who is looking for a quick lay.

"Really, well I am not looking forward to seeing him at all especially what happened last year" I say with distain and Giuditta laughs.

"Oh I remember how he got drunk went on stage and confessed his undying love to you and tried proposing to you while you were eating tiramisu and how he came down on bended knees in front of you and the whole family, you smiled, put your fork down and took that plate and smashed the tiramisu all over his face, I will tell you that was the highlight of the evening"

"Yes mine as well the tiramisu was good but I was angry because there was none left"

"Well I'll make sure to save an extra plate for you just in case your first plate goes to waste" we both started laughing when Christian and Nicky comes with our drinks.

"You girls look like your having a good time what's so funny?" Nicky asks

"Oh just remembering the tiramisu incident last year" Giuditta says to Nicky

"Oh yeah well if Rafael starts trouble again there will be more on his ass then a plate of tiramisu in his face" Nicky says

Christian looks puzzled, Nicky tells him the story and emphasizes that I in no way shape or form was ever attracted to Rafael and they both started to laugh to the part of my dessert incident.

"The best part is when Ana came to me angry that there was no more tiramisu left I will never forget that night" Nicky starts to laugh

"Well Nicky a girl needs to have her dessert" I say grinning at him

"Well let's go and sit down dinner will be served soon" Nicky says taking his wife's hand and leading her to a table, then Christian grabs my elbow preventing from following them and stares at me with icy gray eyes, is he angry at me?

"What is it Christian, did I do something wrong?" I say to him

"What are your feelings for that guy?" He asks angrily

"I have no feeling for Rafael or for any guy and I am starting to get to know you"

"Should I worry about Rafael?"

"Absolutely not, you heard what I did to Rafael last year and if he does something stupid like that again I'll make sure it's my fist that goes in his face and not my dessert" I say to him he closes his eyes and turns his face away "Christian look at me" I bring my hand to his face and turn his face towards me and he opens his eyes "Please believe me I have no feelings for anyone, I'm getting to know you and I will never steer you the wrong way"

He takes my hand from his face and kisses it.

"I believe you and you're having the same effect on me Ana, if any guy thinks they can sweep you of your feet while you're with me they have another coming, it will be my fist in their face plus I would hate to see your beautiful hand bruised" he kisses it again. I step forward and I lean towards him and gently kiss on the lips for a moment then we go and settle at a table with Nicky and his family, I introduce Christian to Nicky's sister Pascale who's also my boss at the Ballroom studio and her husband Richard. As the conversations flowed freely around the table, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up and there is Nicky's uncle Rocco Santos. He is tall, tanned, soft brown eyes, with a mass of gray hair and wearing a black suit. He looks good for a man in his mid-sixties; he always presents confidence and brightens a whole room with his voice, his smile and good humor, I get up to hug him.

"Uncle Rocco, how are you doing?" He hugs me in return and looks at me

"I'm well dear Anastasia how are you?"

"I'm good" I smile at him

"I hope I will have the pleasure to hear you sing tonight and maybe also to sing with you?" he asks

"Of course I think I can make that happen" then his eyes look to Christian

"Ana please introduce me to this handsome boy who looks like he's ready to beat me to a bloody pulp" he smiles as I turn to see Christian radiating tension from his body and his eyes have grown darker more dangerous in fact I need to diffuse him before he punches something or someone, I grab his hand and pull Christian to his feet and introduce him to Rocco

"Christian this Nicky's Uncle Rocco, Uncle Rocco this is Christian Grey" the men shake hands and I continue

"Uncle Rocco was an Opera singer in Italy many years ago and he finally retired this year, his wife Marguerite was a ballerina in Italy also"

Christian's POV

As we are talking around the table, I see from the corner of my eye a dark figure behind her and he puts his hand on Ana's shoulder, she looks up and smiles, gets up from her chair and hugs this older good looking man. Damn it why do these men flock to Ana? I hear this man this man talks to her.

"Ana please introduce me to this handsome boy who looks like he's ready to beat me to a bloody pulp" she turns to and I know she can feel my tension and takes my hand and pulls me to my feet and introduces us

"Christian this Nicky's Uncle Rocco, Uncle Rocco this is Christian Grey" I shake his hand as Ana continues saying "Uncle Rocco was an Opera singer in Italy many years ago and he finally retired this year, his wife Marguerite was a ballerina in Italy also"

"Oh Ana thank you for this introduction, you forget to add that I am a famous Italian Opera singer and you my boy may have heard of me"

"Can you be certain?" I ask him

"Of course I'm certain by looking at you, you do seem cultured and put together" Rocco says to me

"Ok I may have heard some worldly music and opera so tell me what name do you go by?" I muse. Rocco smirks

"Well my birth name is Ricardo Santimarino but my stage name is Ricardo Santo" my jaw drops to the floor

"Not the Ricardo Santo that played Romeo in the Italian Opera House and has sung with Andrea Bocelli, you're my mother's favorite opera singer"

"The very one my dear boy" he bows

"It's an honor to meet you sir, I have seen you perform in Italy before" I say and shake his hand again "I am sorry for giving you a cold stare while you were hugging Ana" I say astonished Rocco chuckles

"My dear boy when I was your age and I started to see Marguerite and all sorts of men would crowd around her, I will admit that I too would've wanted to bash these little boys' heads in but then I came to realize that Marguerite loves me. I see it in your eyes the way you look at Ana there's something about her that you are drawn to her flame and my advice is to you Christian if you want her you have to fight for her like your life depends on it and always be honest no matter how much the truth hurts" Whoa I think he can read into my soul, it send shivers down my spine.

"Between you and me Christian I've been to the dark side and it was Marguerite who brought me to the light" Jeez this guy is good, but how can anyone bring me into the light when I am this fucked up? I wonder to myself.

"Thank you Rocco for that advice" We head back to our tables and settle myself down next to her she clasps my hand and she smiles at me.

"Excuse me everyone" Nicky's on stage getting everyone attention "Before we start the entertainment I would like to say a few words; as you all know I started this club 18 years ago, 12 years ago uncle Rocco invited me to the motherland for a visit so I packed my bags for a three week trip to Italy. Upon arriving in Milan I went to a cafe to have a coffee when I bumped into a beautiful woman, the moment I looked into her eyes I just knew that some day she will be my wife, so after a year and a half of courting, many trips to Italy, one memorable proposal at Trevi Fountain in Rome and the day we became man and wife. Tonight we celebrate our 10th year wedding anniversary with the people we love. To Giuditta you're my rock, my life and my heart. You brought me hope when I thought there was none; your patience was my balm when things at work or life were going wrong and your happiness always brought me back when I was in a bad mood. I want to thank you Beautiful for making me the happiest man, husband and father to soon three children in the world. Please raise your glasses as Giuditta and I celebrate our 10 year marriage, Here's to you Beautiful"

"CHEERS!" as everyone in the room says and claps, I take a sip of my drink I turn to see Ana with tears in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong Ana?" I ask her, she looks at me

"Nothing Nicky's speech was beautiful" she says while wiping the tears from her eyes

Nicky then asks Ana to come up on stage and sing for everybody, the band starts the song "Fever"

"Never know how much I love you Never know how much I care When you put your arms around me I get a fever that's so hard to bear You give me fever, when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the morning, fever all through the night Sun lights up the day time  
>Moon lights up the night I light up when you call my name<br>And you know I'm gonna treat you right You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight Fever in the mornin' A fever all through the night Everybody's got the fever That is somethin' you all know Fever isn't such a new thing Fever started long ago Romeo loved Juliet Juliet she felt the same When he put his arms around her<br>He said, "Julie baby you're my flame" Thou givest fever, when we kisseth Fever with thy flaming youth Fever I'm on fire Fever yeah I burn forsooth Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
>Had a very mad affair When her daddy tried to kill him She said, "Daddy oh don't you dare" He gives me fever with his kisses Fever when he holds me tight Fever, I'm his missus And daddy won't you treat him right? Now you've listened to my story Here's the point that I have made Chicks were born to give you fever Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade They give you fever when we kiss them Fever if you live and learn Fever till you sizzle Oh what a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn What a lovely way to burn And what a lovely way to burn" When the song is finished everyone started to clap, she starts speaking<p>

"I want to sing this next song for Nicky and Giuditta , I want to thank the both of you for letting come to work for you and graciously invited me into your family I love you both"

"Svegliati amore mio, che la notte e' gia' passata Svegliati vieni qua fra le mie mani, nasce il sole  
>Non pensare al passato, quanta nebbia c'e' la' Stringimi e parlami ancora, e vedrai si rivivra' Legami con i capelli il cuore Tu mia onda scendi dentro me Stringimi che ormai io sono il mare Questo brivido ti sciogliera' Parlami, abbracciami, scivola, azzurra luna Foglie e il viento ci porta, siamo ali verso il blu Stringimi e lasciate andare, il mio viento ora sei tu Legami con i capelli il cuore<br>Tu mia onda scendi dentro me Stringimi che ormai noi siamo il mare  
>Questo brivido ti sciogliera' E le notti fuggono, Scivolo baciandoti<br>Mille lune, mille onde, che attraversano il nostro mare Legami con i capelli il cuore"

"Wake up my love the night's already over Wake up come here in my arms the sun is rising  
>Don't think of the past, all the mists that lie there Hold me tight and talk to me again and you'll see we'll live again Bind my heart with your hair You're my wave breaking inside me Hold me tight for now I'm the sea You'll feel the thrill right through Talk to me, Hold me, Glide, Blue moon Leaves and the wind carries us We're heading skywards Hug me and let yourself go Now you are the wind Bind my heart with your hair You're my wave breaking inside me Hold me tight for now we're the sea<br>You'll feel the thrill right through And the nights slip by I glide kissing you A thousand moons a thousand waves that cross our sea Bind my heart with your hair You'll feel the thrill right through"

Everyone started to clap and I see Nicky's wife crying and I feel an overwhelming joy to hear Ana sing in Italian, she is by far the most interesting girl I have ever met. She sits next to me and I kiss her cheek

"Ana you sing beautifully, you never cease to amaze me" I take her hand and kiss it she blushes "Where did you learn to sing in Italian?"

"From my singing teachers, I am vocally trained to sing Italian, French and Spanish, but the song I sang for Nicky and Giuditta, Uncle Rocco taught me"

"Your voice is wonderful, there's something about it that takes me to a calm place, I am really enjoying it and I haven't been in that calm place for a long time" I say to her

"And me as well oh Nefertiti of the Nile!" Ana closes her eyes and groans

"Oh God No!" she says as Ana and I both turn around and see some skinny little rat with an overly fake bake tan, way too much gel in his spiked black hair, he has some cheap cologne that can give you a headache. He's wearing some cheap white dress shirt with the buttons open mid way down his chest which you can tell he doesn't do any exercise or lift weights, his pants are a dull gray color, he's sporting some fake gold jewelry and a cheesy goatee. The only thing that's going for him are his perfectly shaped I brows and I put my money on it that he gets them waxed, I try to hide my laughter that this pee-wee wants Ana, with one push of my finger he'll be on the floor begging for his mother. He continues the pitiful wooing of Ana as I sit back and watch this clown in amusement.

"Ah fairest one you have returned at last to me I knew my proposal has had a great affect on you"

"The only affect from that proposal was me losing my dessert that I smashed in your face last year Rafael" Ana retorted. God! This sexy kitten has claws you tell him Ana don't back down.

"My Venus such sweet words coming from that sweet mouth I so much want to kiss" He says is this guy for real can't he see that Ana wants nothing to do with him.

"Oh dear Vulcan in order for you to ever taste my sweet kisses you may have to go through my Greek God Aries" she bats her lashes to him

"My Goddess I will fight for you and where is mythical Aries, he must have heard me coming through the doors and is he afraid that I will unman him" he starts to laugh, oh it's on no one laughs at Christian Grey I stand up and walk towards him I can already tell that I am a good six inches taller than him and then I see it the laughter no more I think he's about to shit in his pants and Ana is next to me.

"Rafael I would like to introduce Aries… uh I mean Christian, Christian this Rafael Nicky's cousin"

"Please to meet you Rafael" I plaster a fake smile and shake his hand and I squeeze a little bit hard then I attended which made him wince.

"Uh nice um to tttto to me meet ummm yo yo you mmmm Mr Grrrr grr grr Grey" he stutters

"Foolish boy" Sylvia comes and smacked Rafael upside the head "How many times have I told leave Ana alone she's here with this wonderful boy and you're going to Italy in one month go find a wife there"

"Yes auntie" Rafael hangs his head in shame and follows Sylvia to other table. Ana looks at me "Well did I not tell you that I have no feeling for Rafael?"

"You know baby the moment I saw him I wasn't even jealous of him, in fact I rather enjoyed the entertainment that clown gave me" Ana shakes her head

After that that rash Rafael went away Ana and I sat down to listen Uncle Rocco sing, he started with "O Sole Mio" his tenor voice is unbelievable, to hear a famous opera singer singing right in front of you is unreal real that no words can describe the feeling I am feeling now. His next song he sings is from Les Miserables

"More guilt than you He thinks that man is me He knew him at a glance! That stranger he has found this man could be my chance! Why should I save his hide? Why should I right this wrong when I have come so far  
>and struggled for so long? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned! I am the master of hundreds of workers. They all look to me. How can I abandon them? How would they live If I am not free? If I speak, I am condemned. If I stay silent, I am damned!<br>Who am I? Can I condemn this man to slavery Pretend I do not feel his agony this innocent who bears my face who goes to judgment in my place  
>who am I? Can I conceal myself for evermore? Pretend I'm not the man I was before?<br>And must my name until I die be no more than an alibi? Must I lie? How can I ever face my fellow men? How can I ever face myself again? My soul belongs to God, I know I made that bargain long ago He gave me hope when hope was gone He gave me strength to journey on Who am I? Who am I? I am Jean Valjean! And so Javert, you see it's true that man bears no! Who am I? 24601!"

That was the best version of "Who am I?" I ever heard after the singing Nicky and Giuditta cut the cake and had dessert, the party started to wind down and I check the time it's 8:45 pm.

"Do you stay when the club opens on Saturdays" I ask Ana

"No Saturdays I usually leave after I sing, go home and snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie or two" "What kinds of movies do you like?"

"I like musicals, comedies, thrillers and some romance"

"Wow sounds relaxing"

"Have you not sat down on a Saturday night to watch a movie?"

"No my weekends are pretty tied up, it's rare that I have an open weekend, I wish to have a Saturday night to watch movies" I say to her then hide my smile when I said tied up

"Well would you like to come over and watch a movie?" she asks me

"To come over and watch movies?" I think for a moment God when was the last time I actually did that? "Sure" I text Taylor to go to Escala and grab some clothes.

"Great" she smiles as we sat and enjoy more singing from Rocco. By 9:15 everyone starts to say their good-byes, Ana and I got to Nicky and Giuditta and said our good-byes "We'll see you both on Thursday" Ana say to Nicky. We head outside and there's Taylor waiting by the curb, I open the door for Ana and I slide in after her "Taylor, Miss Steele's please" I say to him "Yes Sir" he responds back. I turn to Ana

"Ana, I want to say I really enjoyed tonight thank you" I say to her and I see her shy smile

"You're most welcome Christian, I am glad you're enjoying my singing and dancing" she says and I reach for her hand and kiss it.

Taylor arrives at her apartment building, I open the door, help her out of the car and I retrieve a small bag that Taylor brought for me "Thank you Taylor, I'll call you when I'm ready to go back to Escala" I say to him. "Yes Sir" he nods as I shut the door and drives away. We enter her apartment, it's spacious with a large living room with a flat screen TV, the kitcher is open a flat range, stove and a stainless stain French door refrigerator and freezer, past the kitchen is a hallway with four door my guess it's the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be a few minutes" I see her go into one of the rooms possibly hers a few moments later I go in search of her, I am intrigued what her room looks like. It's a decent size room with a beige color wall, a closet, chest of drawers, a full length wall mounted mirror, a wall mounted double shelf holding many books and a full size bed with an ivory lace comforter. On her walls there are various posters of ballroom dancers, operas and plays mostly Shakespeare, I look at her chest of drawers and on top sits many ballroom trophies and medals all says first place through third place she is a fascinating girl.

"Like what you see Mr. Grey?" her voice pulls me back to reality I look at her and she has changed into flip flops, black leggings, her hair in a high ponytail and a white sweater jacket with silver glitter lettering that says "Strictly Ballroom" Fuck she looks hot!

"Yes I do Miss Steele and you look mighty fine" "I was looking at your trophies and I'm amazed that you're that talented" I say to her and she blushes

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I'm glad you like the arts, some men tend to shy away from it"

"Well Miss Steele unlike most men I really do like the arts and there's something about them that gives me a calming effect" I say to her "Where's the bathroom? I'd like to change into something comfortable too" I grin her, she shakes her head and points "Down the hall last door on your left" A few minutes later I emerge wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, strolling down the hallway to the living area I see her stretching her body out getting wine glasses out and just admiring the view. She turns and smiles at me

"I was getting wine glasses and going to make popcorn if you like you can go and chose the movie" she says

"Ok where can I find them?" I ask her

"Under the TV stand when you open its doors all the collections are there including the DVD player" she tells me. I walk over and open the doors and I start looking for a movie we can both enjoy, I see Franco Zeffirelli's Romeo and Juliet, The Sound Of Music, both versions of Shall We Dance, Step It Up, all the Disney Classic Movies, Victor Victoria, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Dirty Dancing, When Harry met Sally, Sleepless in Seattle, My Best Friend's Wedding, The Notebook, The Time Traveler's Wife, Shakespeare's plays, Theater versions of Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserable, Thoroughly Modern Millie, Rent, Miss Saigon, Aida, Cats and Evita. Then I stumble on one of my favorite movie which I haven't seen in a long time The Princess Bride oh we are so watching this, I grab it and something else catches my eye. I see many DVD's at says "ANA Age 4" "ANA Age 7" and so on "Did you find anything you like Christian?" I look at her she has a big bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine. "Yea I want to watch "The Princess Bride", 193193what are these DVD's with your name and age on them" I say to her and she blushes

"Oh those are all my ballroom and singing videos that my mom and Ray recorded; I had our AV guy from the studio transfer them from video to DVD two years ago, they date back when I started dancing at 4, when I started singing at 13 and up to my recent competition 6 months ago" she tells me

"You still compete?" I'm surprised

"Yes I do, I've travelled all over the continental US for exhibitions and competitions and always came in First or Second place but I never let any of that get in the way of school where I also excelled in" she says proudly "Want to watch one of my videos?" she asks me I smile

"Absolutely, I want to see how you competed" I say to her excitedly

"Ok then pour the wine for us and I'll set up the DVD player" she says sweetly to me. Pouring the wine in the glasses I set them on the coffee table next to the bowl of popcorn then I have a seat on the sofa and watch Ana skimming through her collection and she finds the one she's looking for pops the disc out of the box and sets it in the player and starts it up. She walks back to the sofa has a seat next to me and hits play "This is a video montage of me dancing and singing through the years" she says and then I see the a 4 year old little girl with chestnut hair that's in a tight ballerina bun dressed in black leotard, black leggings, black flowy skirt and black ballroom shoes and I see her smiling and waving to the person holding the camera then she starts to dance following her dance instructor for a pint size little peanut she does her moves just like the instructor her attention to detail, on how to stop, which foot to start back up again and her facial expression how she scowls when doing a serious dance and how she smiles when doing a delicate dance. Then it goes to Ana at age 7 "This was my first competition in Portland, I remember that day like it was yesterday. That's my partner Jonathan we danced for 8 years" she smiles and I see her a bit taller her hair is pulled into a side ponytail with tight curls, she's dressed in a frilly purple sequenced leotard and skirt with tan ballroom shoes and her partner was in a matching purple shirt, black pants with black ballroom shoes.

"We are dancing the jive here" she says as I watch her moves she is really at dancing and then I see her partner stumble on his feet "And because of that stumble that is why we got second place that night but Miss Katya was so proud of us that we did so well. Jonathan and I were her best students when it came to practice and competing" The video kept continuing through her adolescences and at 13 I see her on stage singing like an angel her voice is giving me Goosebumps when she sang "Hallelujah" "This was my first voice recital" she said quietly I turn and I see Ana mouthing the words and smiling. Seeing this makes me smile and trying to remember the only time I ever sat to watch a movie or a home video was maybe when I was younger when Grace and Carrick did family movie night on Saturdays, we all would sit on the floor with our popcorn and hot chocolate and watch at least three movies back to back. I lean back on the sofa and relax my arm on the back of the sofa Ana nuzzles close to and puts her head on my shoulder, I stiffen a bit and then relax she isn't touching me in the no go zone, I place my arm around her and I feel a calming effect when I glance at her and she looks up at me with those blue eyes and smiles. As the video goes on I see Ana as a beautiful 16 year old she told me that she was in Texas, I see that she was a phenomenal dancer and I am starting to notice that her attire is shorter and her moves were getting more provocative, her partner can't even keep his hands to himself, I am mesmerized by her moves and she is telling the story and taking with her, The video jumps to her High school graduation where Ana was chosen to sing a song and she sang "I Dreamed a Dream" and then seeing her classmates and the audience clapping and giving her a standing ovation made my heart soar she is really good, the next clip is Ana dancing some Spanish dance matador type dance, I see her dance partner whipping Ana around like the red cape when matador's fight "What's this dance Ana" I ask

"That's the Paso Doble, it's the Bullfighter dance Christian" she says

"Looks pretty intense with you being whipped around" I say

"It is intense we have to act on the dance floor to give the feeling of the dance and this is where I joined Pascale I was 18 at the time and that is my partner Eddie" she tells me as I look at a tall dark good looking man dancing with Ana, I know she said that he's gay but I can't help feeling a little jealous that her partner is touching her in a intimate way. I grip her shoulder a little tightly and she looks at me.

"Christian you ok?" she asks me. I loosen my grip and she rotates her shoulder

"Sorry did I hurt you?" she shakes her head "I feel a little uneasy when your partners are touching you so closely and so intimately"

"Christian it's all about the acting, the movements and the feelings, we need to impress the judges, they need to see our technical skills and as well as our feelings of the dance. This is what captivates audience and the judges, we as dancers tell the story of the matador of the Paso, the love/hate relationships of the Tango, the fun care freeness of the Jive, the heat and the passion of the Salsa and sensuality of the Bride and Groom of the Rumba. Think about it this way when you are ready to go into a meeting for a takeover you study the property, plan your strategy with your team, prep your presentation and charm your clients with your grace, knowledge and presences, They will look at you as an authority figure that this man knows what he's doing, he means business and he knows what he wants out of this deal. You have your way in telling your story and we have ours" I gape at her in surprise I am in awe of her

"Fair point well made again Miss Steele" I say to her "You really think I have grace, knowledge and presences?" I ask her

"Of course you do, any businessman needs to in order to succeed in the business world, but in that businessman he needs to remember that he is just as human as the next person he has to have compassion and feelings and that is how I saw you on Thursday a businessman but a human with compassion on Friday and today" she turns back to watching the DVD and I look at her, I have met my match with this one. I turn my glaze back to the TV. I sit there and watch the remaining DVD I wonder will she think I have compassion once she knows the truth? On what kind of person I really am, will yes not talk to me ever again? I need to think long and hard on how I need to approach this with freighting her. My moment of thinking was halted when I see Ana get up from the sofa and walk over to the player and shut off the DVD and changes it to The Princess Bride as she walks back she smiles at me.

"Ana I would love to see you compete on day" I told

"Would you really?" she sounds excited

"Yes you got me all excited about the stories, the movements, and the intensity and now I am intrigued to see the real thing"

"I know that there's an upcoming competition"

"I'd like to come and watch you dance"

"That's great Christian, I'll let you know by Monday about our itinerary" she says "Now let's watch the movie and this is one of my favorites too" she takes the bowl of popcorn and puts it between us, takes the remote hits play and we start watching the movie. As we do I start feeding her kernels in which she takes in her mouth and licks the salt from my fingers I groan and I gaze down at her and she in return feeds me some and I nibble at her fingers and I hear her giggle "That is a beautiful Ana" I whisper

"What's a beautiful sound Christian?" she whispers back "You giggling" I say and she looks at me and she plants a kiss on the corner of my mouth "You taste of salted popcorn and wine Christian" she says. I kiss her back "And you Ana taste so fine" I whisper to her and so we started kissing and got lost, she put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss and I pull her closer to me and start to nibble her bottom lip. She has such soft lips so full and delicate. Soon enough we stop and look at each other and she then nuzzles at my neck and breathes me in and closes her eyes, while I caress her face and my fingertips feeling her softness. We just held each other for the longest time and I know I have to go home I really want to get to know her in the traditional way and tonight is the start. "Ana" I whisper to her and she gazes up at me and we sit there holding each other I feel this calming effect coming over me that I haven't felt at all, none of my subs never brought me peace only anger and then peace after I beat them and fuck them. I look down at Ana she is different there's no way I'd never be tempted to hurt her, she can hold her own unlike the other girls I've known. "I think I should get going Ana" I say to her but not wanting to let her go. She gazes at me with those beautiful blue eyes with shyness and yes reluctantly nods

"Are you sure?" she asks me shyly

"Yes although I do like to be nestled in your arms Ana"

"I do too Christian, so since I am free tomorrow and since you demanded to see me on Sunday what are your plan for tomorrow?" she says sweetly smiling and batting her eyelashes. I grin at her and kiss her forehead.

"Always wanting more information Ana, well I'll tell you this part. I'd be honored if you join me for an early dinner at my parents' house, my mother wanted to invite you over, I think she likes you"

"Really?... Ok Christian I would love to come over your parents' house and what will we do after?" Ana asks me

"Oh Miss Steele that is a surprise I am willing to keep, besides I want to see your face when I show you" I say to her and she raises her eyebrows now I know I sparked her curiosity and I am keep my lips sealed and I am planning on sweeping Miss Steele off her feet. I move to my feet and start putting on my shoes and I glance at Ana watching me and she smiles at me. I rise from the floor walking to her I hold out my hands, she grabs them and pull her up into my arms and I start kissing her and kisses me back. She is so breathtakingly beautiful I never want to let her go. We walk to her door and I turn to her "So I guess this is good night Miss Steele" I say to her.

"I guess so please reach home safely" she says "I always do Ana" I respond back to her while caressing her cheek. I give her one more kiss good night and release her "Good Night Ana, I'll call you before I pick you up, please wear something casual but bring something warm with you for tomorrow evening"

"Ok Christian good night and sweet dreams" she says and kisses me on the cheek "You too Baby dream of me" I turn from her, walk down the stone steps, head to the SUV and go home to have a good night's rest.


End file.
